When Mokona Attacks
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: I got the idea when watching that Clamp In Wonderland 2 Trailer and I loved the part with Kazahaya and Rikuo chasing the Mokonas all over the place...read for whole summary


**Legal Drug**

**When Mokona attacks**

_Summary: I got the idea when watching that Clamp In Wonderland 2 Trailer and I loved the part with Kazahaya and Rikuo chasing the Mokonas all over the place, that might make a good one-shot, think of it as a Legal Drug, Tsubasa, XXXHolic Crossover if you will…_

_Rikuo x Kazahaya_

**To The Tale**

It all went by so quickly I didn't know where to start exactly, well I guess I should start at the beginning that's how all things go I guess, it all started on a normal day at the Legal Drug store, get up, get dressed and go into work, of course it wasn't easy because I always get the rude awakenings by Rikuo and that jackass knows it.

Anyway as I was at the counter a package of bottles came in, since it was my job to stack them I left the till to Kakai, I wouldn't be a good employee if I didn't do my job, but there are times that I really think that I should quit, then again I owe the guy for letting me stay at the spare room, even if it does mean staying in there with the most _**annoying**_ person in the planet

Although I couldn't help but daydream what it would be like if I was living on my own, sigh I can just picture it, me alone in a room with no interruptions or painful experiences harming me…

"Hey you going to day dream or are you going to stack those?" try not to growl don't even try to look at him.

"I wasn't day dreaming" I snapped walking over to the shelves that the bottles need to go "Your face tells me other wise" I could sense that he was smirking at me, I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice "And what would you know what my face is telling you?"

"Ooooh wouldn't you like to know?"

"Bast –" Just when I was about to settle a bottle unto the shelf the most creepiest thing jumped out, it had white ears and a red orb on it's head "Mokona!!" I shrieked as I dropped the box on the floor many broken shard bottles shattering on the floor, god Kakei's going to kill me, if not for last time then it was defiantly going to be for today.

Then there was another one, completely the same only it was black with a blue orb, with a little blue bag on its back.

They both ran out of the store "Hey!!" I yelled running after them I was so not in the mood for this today, so I ran out, knocking a box over in my haste, Rikuo wasn't far behind as he jumped over the box that had fallen unto the floor.

"Run Mokona!!" yelled the white one

"Run Mokona run" giggled the black one, I on the other hand who doesn't know which Mokona is which began to scream at the top of my lungs. "Get back here you …pork bun things"

"Oh yeah Kazahaya that's really going to make them stop" I turned my head back to look at him "Well do you know what they are?!" I thought so; anyway I continued to run after them with Rikuo on my tail.

"Mokona's not a bun!!" shrieked the white

The black one who knows its role to this point yelled back "Mokona is Mokona!!!"

"I don't care if Mokona's a freaking mochi bun, get back here!!!"

"Sigh I guess idiots only chase after other idiots" I stopped in my tracks seeing that idiot relaxing, sitting on the ground a smirk fitted firmly on his lips while a hand was placed on his cheek, why that lazy, cold hearted bastard!!!

"Why are you sitting there?!"

He just gave me the usual grunt as he replied "I got tired, besides it's more fun to watch how much of an idiot you are, this is a once in a life time opportunity" at this time I didn't realise that the two creatures were relaxing at my shoe well the white one was the black one was on my shoulder.

"Girly man is mad!" it giggled with delight, before I could register what was happening it gave me a peck on the cheek, god I was just kissed by a pork bun, for some reason I could swear there was fire caressing Rikuo's eyes, "Right you little black pork bun…"

"AAAAGH Run Mokona!!" and once again they both started running I did too with Rikuo behind, I tried to catch one of them but I almost tripped, hastily recovered though.

"Get back here!!!"

"Bastards!!"

"I hate my job!!!!"

**The End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I know, short and sweet, a little bit lame other than that I might as well do something creative with one of my favourite Clamp Titles every now and then…

I want a Mokona hat (mops)

Other than that a Mokona Plushie would be much better : )


End file.
